Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 2)
"The Last Son of Krypton (Part 2)" is the second episode of Superman: The Animated Series. It was directed by Scott Jeralds and Curt Geda with a script written by Alan Burnett and Paul Dini. It first aired on the WB Network on September 6th, 1996. This is the second chapter in a three-part series premiere. Starring the voices of First screen Second screen Third screen Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Superman: The Animated Series, Volume One DVD collection by Warner Home Video. * In most versions of Superman's origin, the Kryptonian rocket crash-lands on Earth. This is one of the few occasions where the rocket is shown with VTOL capabilities and actually lands on Earth. * Other than the episode recap from "The Last Son of Krypton (Part 1)", the characters of Jor-El and Lara Sul-Van appear as holograms only in this episode. Appearances * This is the first DC Animated Universe appearance of Kal-El as Clark Kent. First DCAU appearance of him as a teenager, and adult, as well as Superman. * First DC Animated Universe appearance of Jonathan Kent. * First DC Animated Universe appearance of Martha Kent. * First DC Animated Universe appearance of Lana Lang. * First DC Animated Universe appearance of Lois Lane. * First DC Animated Universe appearance of Perry White. * First DC Animated Universe appearance of Jimmy Olsen. * First DC Animated Universe appearance of Lex Luthor. * This is the first, and to date, only known appearance of Ms. Stevenson, who is a teacher at Smallville High School. * This is the first, and to date, only known appearance of Danitra Evans, who is a young child interviewed by Angela Chen. * This is the first appearance of Angela Chen, who is a reporter for the Daily Planet. * First television appearance of Ron Troupe. Quotes * Lois Lane: How'd you get here so fast? * Clark Kent: Oh, I just flew. .... * Perry White: This is the guy, Lois. Clark Kent from Smallville. * Lois Lane: Smallville? Never heard of it. * Clark Kent: Have you ever been to Kansas? * Lois Lane: God, no! .... * Jonathan Kent: Put that thing back, you don't know where it came from. * Martha Kent: He's not a thing, Jonathan, he's a baby. A little baby. Who'd put a baby in a spaceship? * Jonathan Kent: That's just my point. It could be Russian, a Sputnik baby. * Martha Kent: Oh really? * Jonathan Kent: Maybe he's one of ours. You think NASA is missing a kid? .... * Lana Lang: You're saying you can see through walls? So, how many times have you peeked into the girls locker-room? Related categories See also Artificial intelligence | Birds | Earth | Earth's moon | Energy projection | Extraterrestrials | Flight | Heat vision | High school | Hologram | Hovercraft | Kansas | Krypton | Kryptonian | Kryptonian rocket | Moon | Smallville | Smallville High School | Spacecraft | Superhuman strength Category:1996/Episodes Category:September, 1996/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified